A Forgotten Gift
by ClemmyClue102
Summary: When Clementine doesn't receive a Valentine's day gift from Nick, she becomes suspicious that something may be going on behind her back. Clementine's 11 so crushing is one-sided. (Side story to "The Crush") ONE-SHOT


_**A little Valentine's one-shot. For everyone that enjoyed the crush, here's a side story.**_

_**I hope you like it! And I hope you all had a great Valentine's day!  
**_

**_ENJOY._**

* * *

"Hi Nick!" The little girl beamed, hands behind her back as she looked up at the man.

"Hey, Clem." Nick turned to the girl, eying her suspiciously as he noticed she was keeping her hands hidden and had a bright grin on her face. That usually meant she was up to no good.

"What's up?" Clementine asked.

"Nothing." Nick replied.

"Okay." She smiled, shifting from foot to foot.

"What's that behind your back?" Nick asked.

"It's...Something." Clementine said.

"What is it?" Nick asked again.

"It's something for you!" She cried, happily.

"Did you get me something too?" Luke asked.

"No." She quickly shot him down.

Luke pouted. "Why not?"

"Because...You're you." She answered.

"That's mean Clem!" Luke said.

Clementine shrugged, moving closer to Nick. "Here." She held out her hand to him.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the paper.

"A gift." She answered.

"Another one?" He questioned.

"Yes!" She nodded eagerly.

"Clementine, you give me a gift...everyday!"

"I know. I know. But this one is very important." She responded.

"Really?" Nick asked, in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes!" She said. "Open it."

"Fine." Nick took the paper into his hands.

"You're going to slow." She said, snatching it away as soon as she handed to him. "Here, I'll read it to you." She settled herself on his lap before clearing her throat, "Dear Nick, you are the best boyfriend in the whole world. I love you!"

"Aw!" Luke squealed, "That's so cute!" He knew it bothered Nick when Clementine got like this and that's exacally why he loved to tease him.

"Yeah it is." Nick smiled, "Except, I'm not you're boyfriend, and I don't like you that way."

"You are my boyfriend. We kissed, duh!" She said.

"You kissed me!" Nick reminded.

"Right, so that means we're dating." Clementine replied.

"That kiss doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does! It makes it official! Sarah told me." She said, sound proud.

Sometimes he wished Clementine wouldn't hang out with that girl. They were double trouble.

"Besides, you can't break up with me because I didn't agree to. And we both have to agree to break up." Clementine continued.

"Your logic doesn't make any sense, kid!"

Clementine pouted as he pushed her off his lap, but quickly whipped around to face him. "Soooo..." Clementine started.

"So what?"

"Valentine's day is coming up." She said.

Nick nodded. "Okay?"

"Well," Clementine, looked down, a bit shy.

"Hm?" Nick asked.

"What did you get me?"

"Nothing." Nick replied.

"What do you mean nothing?" Clementine crossed her arms. "It's almost valentine's day. You better...You better...You BETTER get me something!"

"I have nothing to give you Clem." Nick groaned.

"What do you mean?!" She asked again, "There's...One day until VALENTINE'S day! The day for love!"

"And?"

Clementine's eyes widened. Was she hearing him correctly? How he not care about valentine's day? "Valentine day is only the most important day of all time."

"I disagree with that." Nick said.

"Why?"

Nick didn't know why, but he had never cared for the holiday. "I just don't care for valentine's day."

Clementine let out an irritated huff. "I can't believe you." She said, before turning away and walking from the room.

* * *

"Can you believe him Sarah?" Clementine grumbled.

"That's tough Clem. You guys have a rocky relationship." Sarah replied.

"I know, but this is crazy." She sighed.

"Maybe he's lying and doesn't want you to know." Sarah said.

"Why would he do that?" Clementine asked.

"Maybe he got you something for tomorrow?" Sarah suggested.

"You think?" Clementine asked feeling hopeful.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

_**-Valentine's Day-**_

"Hey Nick." Clementine greeted the man.

"Hey..." He said.

"I made you something." She said, handing him a card.

"Oh." He sound uninterested. "...Thanks."

"Mm-hm." She smiled.

"Alright." He said, not paying attention to her.

"Whatcha doiiiing?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Playing cards."

"Can I play?" She asked.

"Uh...Naw. We already started." He said, shaking her off him.

"Oh...Okay."

"Stop." He ordered as he noticed her small hand reaching out to touch his hair. She had an obsession. That's for sure.

"I was just feeling." She said.

"I don't want you to feel." He replied sternly.

"Fine. You don't have to be so rude." Clementine mumbled.

"What are you doing?"Nick asked as the girl slid under his arms, pulling herself up onto his lap.

"I can't see." Clementine said.

Nick sighed, but allowed the girl to stay where she was.

"Hey no cheating!" Luke called.

"She doesn't even know how to play." Nick scoffed.

That was true, the game looked pretty confusing, but Clementine wouldn't admit that. "Yes I do." She said.

"I doubt it." Nick said.

"Humph." She pouted.

"Clem, can you move your head? You're blocking the cards."

Clementine rolled her eyes, sliding from his lap and sitting on the couch beside him.

"Can you teach me how to play?" She asked.

"Not now Clem. Maybe later."

Maybe later, coming from Nick, usually meant no. Maybe never.

"Nick," Clementine called.

"What?"

"I'm hungry." She whined.

"Go ask Carlos or Rebecca to get you something."

"But I want you to do it."

"Ha ha. No." He replied flatly.

Now she's starting to get annoyed. Nick was ignoring her, and she didn't like it.

"Need any help?" She asked.

"You don't even know how to play." He pointed out.

"But I'm a quick learner." She said trying to change his mind.

"No thanks."

She was confused. Was he mad at her. She thought Sarah was right and Nick would give her a secret present, but instead he was treating her rudely.

"Nick-" She tapped his shoulder and he slapped her hand away.

"Clem! Stop touching me! Just go play with Sarah, okay?"

"That was harsh man." Luke said.

"I...I know. I didn't mean it." Nick sighed. The kid looked scared of him. He didn't mean to do that. "I just hate when she gets too touchy. It irks me."

"You should apologize to her."

"Yeah. I will." He nodded. "I'll leave her alone for now."

"Come in," Carlos called, hearing a small knock on his door.

Clementine entered the room, head lowered.

"Clementine, are you okay?"

"Sarah..." Clementine whimpered, ignoring Carlos' question.

"Clem, what's the matter?" Sarah asked as the younger girl wrapped her arms around her.

"Nick yelled at me." Clementine explained.

"He did?!" Sarah asked, slightly surprised.

"Uh-huh." Clementine nodded, hugging her friend tighter.

"It's alright." Sarah soothed, patting the younger girl's back.

Carlos watched the girls' exchange, it was so strange that Sarah often became super protective of Clementine when it came to the younger girl's feelings, while Clementine was more protective when it came to Sarah's physical safety. They were quite the pair.

"Why did Nick yell at you Clem?" Carlos asked.

"Cause he's a jerk." Clementine said. "He's a big mean jerk."

"What did you do to him?" Carlos kept question the girl.

"Nothing. I was just touching his hair..." Clementine muttered.

"Did he ask you not to touch him?"

"No." She said. "He just ordered me not to."

"Did you keep doing it?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Because it's...it's soft and p-pretty." Clementine said.

"Clem,"

"Stop asking me questions!" She whined, hiding her face in Sarah's shoulder. "Sarah. Make him stop."

"Leave her alone dad." Sarah ordered, as she continued to pat Clem's back.

Carlos watched the two with mixed feelings. On one hand, he was happy that Sarah had a friend, but it also annoyed him slightly that his daughter was willing to go against anyone who might upset Clementine, including him, yet, he found comfort in knowing that Clementine was the same when it came to Sarah.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." Clementine mumbled.

"We're not mad at you dad." Sarah smiled, happy Clementine forgave her father.

"I'm glad." Carlos said, smiling back at Sarah.

"Come on, Clem." Sarah said, taking Clementine's smaller hand into her own.

The two left the room. On their way to their own room they ran into Nick, who stopped them. "Clementine, listen. I'm sorry for yell at you." He knelt down in front of her. "I didn't mean it."

Clementine gave a shy smile, "It's okay. I'm not mad."

"That's good. You alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." He said, ruffling her hat before standing.

Clementine wrapped her arms around him, making Nick feel a bit uncomfortable, but he soon relax. He was getting used to her sudden touchy-feely moments. It was just weird that she only got this way with him and sometimes Sarah.

Sarah felt a spark of jealousy as she watched her friend looking at Nick with her lovestruck eyes. She quickly took the girl's hand. "Come on Clem, let's go!" She said, tugging her along.

* * *

"Why were you hugging him? He just screamed at you." Sarah demanded.

"He's my boyfriend, I can't stay mad at him." Clementine responded.

Sarah shrugged, feeling slightly annoyed at the thought of Clementine wanting to hang out with Nick. "So did he get you one?"

"Huh?"

"A present." Sarah clarified, "It is Valentine's day."

"No..." She lowered her head, expressing falling, once again, "He forgot."

Sarah didn't know weather to feel happy or sorry for her friend, but she felt the later when she notice the tears in the corner of her friend's eyes.

"He forgot." Clementine repeated.

"Clem..."

"He forgot all about it."

"Well, maybe he-"

"HE FORGOT!" Clementine cut her off.

Sarah sighed, "Clem, this isn't the first time. Don't you remember, he forgot your anniversary too."

"You're right." Clementine gasped. "What should I do?"

"Well the question is...Is he really forgetting."

"What do you mean?" Clementine asked.

"He forgot your anniversary, he's forgotten valentine's day. And everytime you're always the one getting all the presents. He's never gotten you anything." Sarah spoke.

Clementine knew she was right. All she was saying was true.

The glasses wearing girl continued, "He even denies that he's your boyfriend."

"Of course he's my boyfriend! He kissed me and I kissed him. That makes it official!" Clementine exclaimed, "You told me so."

"I know, but..." She trailed off.

"But what?" Clementine asked a bit impatient.

"Clem, this is going to sound crazy, but have you ever thought-"

Clementine cut her off again. "That he's cheating on me? YES!"

"I was-"

"Luke! He's the one!" Clementine snapped.

"Clementine!" Sarah said, louder.

Clementine looked back to the girl, "What?"

"I was going to say, maybe he's just not interested," She said earning a glare from her little friend, "B-But," She stuttered a little, seeing Clem's look, "That makes sense too. I mean, him and Luke are pretty close."

"I knew it! I knew it!" Clementine jumped to her feet, "That boyfriend stealer is going to pay!"

"Wait Clem!" Sarah quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down.

"What, Sarah?!" Clementine asked, annoyance clear in her voice

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions. What if we're wrong?"

"Then I'll apologize..." Clementine smiled gaining one back. "Right after I kick Luke's ass!"

Sarah's smile quickly fell and she grabbed hold of Clem's wrist again. "Clementine, lets just think of other possibilities first."

"Like what?" Clementine asked.

"Maybe...Maybe he's just a bad boyfriend." Sarah said, ready herself for a scolding from her younger friend.

"No way! Nick's not a bad boyfriend. He's...He's a VERY good one!" Clementine exclaimed.

"How so?" Sarah asked.

"He...He uhh...lets me sleep in his room sometimes and he lets me touch his hair once and a while. Not yesterday...Or ever when Luke's around."

"What else?" Sarah urged her to go on.

"He umm..." She thought for a moment before brightening, "Oh! Get this,"

"What?"

"He sung to me." She whispered.

Sarah gasped, "Really?"

Clementine nodded.

"Wow..." Sarah said. Nick didn't sing to anybody. Clementine was lucky. "He is a good boyfriend."

"Told you. He's the best." Clementine agreed.

"Except he forgot valentines day." Sarah pointed out.

"Yeah." Clementine glared at the ground, "He's an idiot."

"There has to be a reason he-"

"The reason is Luke!" Clementine shouted, "It has to be. I know it."

"You're just saying that." Sarah replied.

"But they're always around each other." Clementine crossed her arms.

"We're always around each other." Sarah pointed out.

"That's different, we're best friends." Clementine argued.

"So are they."

They were weren't they for even longer then Sarah and Clem had been friends, "Maybe you're right." Clementine sighed. "I'm probably just overreacting, but-"

A loud laughter from the other room interrupted the young girl mid sentence. She quickly recognized the voices as Luke and Nick and jumped up.

Sarah quickly followed her friend to make sure she didn't do anything rash.

* * *

As the girls entered the room, they saw Nick, sitting beside him was Luke, who had his arm around Nick's shoulder. Nick's face was red, while Luke wore a grin on his face. The other adults were in the room laughing.

"And that's when this idiot was like-"

"What's going on here?!" Clementine demanded.

"Hey, Clem. We were just-"

"I see what you're doing!" She said, accusingly, "I know-"

"Clementine!" Sarah raced into the room, grabbing her friend's arm and tugging. "Umm...Just ignore her."

"Don't ignore me!"

"She's just be funny." Sarah let out a nervous laugh. "Lets go Clemmy!"

"Sarah! Let me go."

"You were saying Luke?" Alvin urged him to go on once the girls had left the room.

"Oh." Luke continued his tale, "So this idiot..."

* * *

"How could he?" Clementine huffed. She couldn't believe Luke had his arm around her boyfriend.

"Clementine..." Sarah muttered.

"Luke broke girl code!" Clem exclaimed.

"Luke's not a girl, so he doesn't follow girl code."

"That's not the point. The point is, how could Nick cheat on me? And Luke...I thought he was my friend." Clementine ranted.

"Don't worry about it, Clem. They're not worth it." Sarah said.

"My heart is broken." Clementine muttered, burying her face into the pillow.

"Don't worry Clementine." Sarah sat down beside her friend, offering her a comforting pat. "You still have me."

"But you're not Nick." Clementine spoke so quietly Sarah almost didn't hear her. But she did and it hurt.

"I know I'm not Nick, but I'm your friend."

"I don't want a friend! I want Nick!" Clementine snapped.

"You don't have to yell at me. I was just trying to help. I wanted to cheer you up." Sarah said innocently.

"I don't want any help." Clementine said. "I just want to be left alone."

Feeling hurt, Sarah couldn't stop the next words from leaving her lips. "...Nick doesn't even like you like that."

"Yes he does." Clementine said.

"I like you more then he does." She said.

"I don't care." Clementine didn't want to hear it. "Go away Sarah."

"Fine." Sarah moved away from her and walked off.

Clementine felt guilt in the pit of her stomach as she heard Sarah leave the room, slamming the door behind her. She blinked back tears. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. Closing her eyes, she pulled the blanket over her head and tried her best to forget the world.

* * *

"Where's Clem?" Pete asked, looking over to Sarah, who was sitting alone on the couch. It was rare to see the two of them separated. They had been attached at the hip since they had become friends.

"Who knows." Sarah huffed, crossing her arms.

"You two fighting again?" Luke asked.

"Do NOT talk to me." Sarah snapped.

"Sarah!" Carlos scold.

Luke let out a small chuckle. "No. It's fine, Carlos." Luke said, "Sarah-"

"Shut up Luke!" Sarah said, much to the groups surprise.

Luke's eyes widened and he raised his hands in surrender. "I don't know what I did, but-"

"Just stop talking." Sarah said.

"Stop it Sarah." Carlos ordered.

"He did it dad. It's all his fault!" She said, tears filling her eyes a she pointed a finger to Luke.

"What's his fault?" Nick asked.

"You don't talk to me either, Nick." She said. "You're a best friend thief and he's a boyfriend thief!" Sarah cried before storming off.

"Boyfriend thief?" Luke asked, Nick only shook his head in response, looking as confused as him.

* * *

_**-Next day-**_

Opening her eyes, she rubbed sleep out of them. She hadn't remembered fallen asleep, but the sun shining into the windows told her she was out for a while. Pushing herself up, she opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Rebecca, who was coming from the bathroom, smiled down at her. "Good morning, Clem."

"Good morning."

"How'd you sleep, hon?" The woman asked.

"Okay."

"That's good."

Before Clementine could could speak another word, the sound of the door opening made her turn her head.

"Hey, Clem." Luke greeted. "I haven't seen you since yesterday."

"No." She breathed.

"You okay?" Luke asked, hearing her quiet mumble.

"No!" She said a little louder.

"Clementine, are you okay?"

"NO!" Clementine screamed, making the two adults jump. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"What's with all the noise?" Alvin questioned as the yelled had led him to enter the hall.

He noticed Clementine jerk away from Luke and watched in confusion as the girl yelled, "Don't touch me!"

"Clementine, calm down." He moved in front of her, speaking in a comforting tone.

"No! I hate him! I hate you Luke." She said. "You're a stupid boyfriend stealer!" She yelled before dashing pass them.

* * *

Clementine sat on the couch in the living room. When she heard someone else enter the room she sighed. "Go away." She said, without looking up, expecting it to be Luke.

The person ignored her and made their way in as they pleased. "I said, go away." Instead of Luke, it was Sarah. "Sarah!"

"Clementine?" Sarah questioned.

Before the older girl could get out another word, Clementine had thrown herself into her arms.

"Clem?"

"I'm sorry, Sarah." Clementine spoke, burying her face into Sarah's shoulder.

"It's okay, Clem. Sister before Misters, right?" She felt Clem nod against her and a small smile crossed her face as she returned her friend's embrace. She could hear Clementine sniffling and assumed that Luke or Nick had done something to upset her. "Are you alright?" She asked as Clementine pulled away.

"Mm-hm..." The girl mumbled quietly.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little." Clem admit.

"Let's ask daddy for some breakfast." Sarah suggested.

"Okay."

"Did I miss something?" Nick asked from the doorway as he noticed the two girls hugging in the middle of the room.

Sarah sent him a glare. "Go away, Nick." He wasn't going to ruin this moment for them.

It was frightening to get such a look from Sarah. Nick began backing from the room, thinking it would be best to leave them alone.

* * *

Nick didn't know what happened, Clementine had gone from clinging to him to acting like he didn't exist.

"Hey girls." Nick called.

"Did you hear something, Clem?"

"Nope. Must've been the wind."

Nick felt his eye twitch. "Hey Clem." He moved closer to her. She didn't respond. "Okay..."

He said awkwardly, turning to Sarah. "How's it going Sarah?" Sarah's reaction was similar to Clementine's, she refused to speak.

He decided to try again. "You girls play go fish?"

Silence.

"Mind if I play with you?" He hated that game, but at this point he'd do anything to get them to talk to him.

"HELLO!"

Nothing.

They both were completely ignoring him.

He didn't understand why they were giving him the silent treatment. He had no idea what he had done to them. He was trying to ignore the strange feeling, but he knew he was starting to miss his little puppy following him around. He was missing the kid getting all touchy-feely. Now all she wanted was to hang around Sarah, and both girls refused to acknowledged him, they acted like her wasn't there...It hurt.

* * *

"It's been a week Clem." Sarah sighed from where she was laying with her head in Clementine's lap.

"Yeah and he didn't get anything." Clementine said, sighing as well.

"This is ridiculous, Clem." Sarah sat up, locking eyes with the other girl.

"What?" Clementine asked, confusion on her face.

"You need to decide if you want to be with Nick or not." Sarah replied.

"I...I don't know." Clementine stammered. "What if I break up with him and he was never cheating?"

Sarah thought for a moment before speaking, "Why don't we spy on them, that way we can know if they're cheating or not."

"Good idea." It was a great idea.

* * *

"Ten seconds. That's all I need." Luke said.

Nick shook his head. "You're so full of yourself, Luke."

"C'mon. Elbows on the table. I'll be careful not to break your wrist." Luke taunted.

"Keep talking and I might break yours on purpose." Nick shot back.

Nick glared at Luke as he grasped his hand.

After about a minute Nick felt his arm began to shake. Shit he couldn't let Luke beat him!

"So what happened to your partner in crime?" Luke asked.

"I don't know." Nick shook his head, unsure. "She suddenly hates me."

"Why? What you do?" Luke questioned.

"I have no idea. She acts like I don't exist." Nick continued. "Her and Sarah both."

"That's okay. They hate me too." Luke shrugged. "And I win."

"Damn. Start over. I was distracted." Nick complained.

"Distracted! Use that opportunity." Luke grinned.

"Luke," Nick called.

"What?"

"You're an idiot!"

"So are you." Luke laughed.

"You're a cheater." Nick huffed.

"How?" Luke asked.

"You were talking to me." Nick replied.

"You're talking to me too." Luke pointed out.

"Start over." Nick repeated.

"Okay. You're not going to win." Luke said, sounding confident. "I'm the arm wrestling champion."

"Yeah right." Nick snorted. "You think she's still upset about the gift thing?"

"Maybe."

"This sucks." Nick sighed.

Luke smirked. "That you keep losing? Yeah."

"No...The thing with Clem and Sarah." Nick said.

"Why don't you just give her something?"

"Like what? I have nothing to give the kid. It's not like there are any stores I can go to."

"She'd be happy to get anything from you. She's in LOVE with you." Luke chuckled.

"Don't remind me." Nick groaned. "C'mon. Let's go!"

"Alright." Luke said.

"Go down!" Nick said.

"Sorry, but you're go down!" Luke said back.

"No no no no no!" Nick soon felt the back of his hand slamming against the table. "Damn!" He cried.

"Distracted?" Luke asked, with a smile.

"I was thinking." Nick admit.

"About your giiiirlfriend?" Luke teased.

"She's not my girlfriend." Nick sighed, "On second thought, I don't think I should give her anything."

"Why not?"

"She already deluded. I don't know why, but she has it in her mind that we're dating. I don't wanna encourage it." Nick said.

"It's just a phase. She'll get over it."

"I hope she gets over it soon. Very soon." Nick replied, "This is killing me.

"Relax Nick. It's just a innocent little crush."

He called that a little crush? Nick shook his head, "For now, but I don't want to give the kid any ideas."

"You're gonna break her heart."

* * *

"What are they doing?" Clementine asked Sarah as they looked around the corner.

"Umm...They're holding hands..."

"Holding hands?"

"Yeah."

That wasn't a big deal. She held hands with Sarah all the time. "What are they saying?"

"I don't know. Hold on..." The two girl's moved closer so they could hear. They couldn't hear everything they were say, but they managed to pick up a few sentences.

"Relax Nick. It's just a innocent little crush."

Clementine's eyes widened. Crush? Who has a crush.

"For now, but I don't want to give the kid any ideas."

"Ideas?" Clementine whispered, "What are they talking about?"

"Shush, Clem." Sarah hissed.

"You're gonna break her heart." They heard Luke say.

So it was true. Nick was going out with Luke and he didn't want her to know. Clementine already felt her heart breaking.

"Hey!" They hear suddenly Luke cry. "That's not fair."

"I can't see anything." Clementine complained. "What are they doing?"

"YES!" Came Nick's voice.

"Shh...Wait." Sarah hushed. She noticed Luke and Nick were facing each other and were very close. "Oh...my...God!"

"What?"

"They're kissing!" Sarah cried.

"WHAT?" Clementine asked.

"They-"

Clementine shoved her out the way. "Let me see!"

"I wasn't ready!" They heard Luke cry.

Clementine felt like she would faint, "Luke is a dead man!" Sarah quickly covered her mouth, pulling her back up towards the stairs.

Clementine struggled as Sarah began to drag her away. She so badly wanted to confront the two men.

* * *

"You hear something?" Luke asked.

"No." Nick raised a brow. "Trying to distract me? Not this time sucker." Nick said, taking the opportunity to slam Luke's hand down.

"Hey! That's not fair." Luke pouted.

Nick's eyes widen as he realized he'd won. "YES!"

"I wasn't ready." Luke continued his whining.

"Too bad. I win! You're a LOSER!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "You're really happy about your first win, huh?"

Embarrassed, Nick felt his face flush as Luke smirked at him. "S-Shut up."

Luke chuckled before asking, "Go again?"

"Sure. I'm always up for kicking your ass." Nick smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yep." Nick nodded, placing his arm on the table.

"You're a loooooser!" Luke mocked causing Nick to groan.

* * *

"That's it. They've crossed the line." Clementine was pacing. She had known something was going on. But she couldn't believe Luke would try to steal her boyfriend. Nick was hers and hers alone.

"Are you gonna break up?" Sarah asked. She was hoping Clementine would say yes. Then she'd have the girl all to herself. Clementine would never want to hang out with Nick again. Well, maybe she would, but it wouldn't be as often as it was before.

"No." Clementine replied.

Sarah sighed sadly. "Then what are you going to do?" Sarah asked, however the reply she got, she wasn't expecting.

"I'm going to kill Luke." Clementine said.

Before Sarah could react, Clementine was gone, she quickly got up and chased after her little friend.

* * *

"My arm is killing me." Luke whined.

"You're arm hurts?" Nick asked, holding back a smile.

"Yeah." Luke said

Now he was smiling, "That proves I'm stronger."

"No," Luke shook his head. "My arm hurts cause we arm wrestled a bunch of times."

"You're such a baby." Nick said, quickly rubbing his arm when Luke closed his eyes.

"So what are you going to do about Clem?" Luke asked.

"I don't know." Nick shrugged.

"Just give her anything." Luke said. "Seriously. I'm sure a piece of paper will do."

"I'll think about it." Nick said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Nick stood from the couch, turning away, so Luke didn't see him rubbing the pain out of his sore arm. "I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Alright."

With that Nick left the room. Luke leaned back on the couch with a sigh. Turning to the door when he heard footstep, "That was fast-" His mistake, it was only Clementine. "Oh...Hey Clem."

The girl had an evil look in her eyes. "Luke..."

* * *

"NICK!"

Nick jerked his head up as he heard his friend's scream. "The hell?" He mumbled to himself.

"AH! Nick help me!" He heard Luke scream again.

Something was wrong. Had a lurker gotten in? Was Carver here. What was happening?

He pushed himself out of his chair.

"HELP!"

"What's going on?" He called back, quickly rushing into the room, he found his friend was under the attack of a certain little girl.

"You broke girl code!" Little Clementine was screaming. "You're a boyfriend stealer!

"Nick! Thank God." Luke said as soon as he spotted Nick. "Please... Give her a gift!" Luke sounded desperate as Clementine pulled at his hair and Sarah tried to yank the girl off which wasn't helping his situation at all, in fact, it was making it worse.

Nick found the scene to be a bit a hilarious. Clementine was so small, but here she was, kicking his friend's ass. Part of him wanted to cheer the girl on.

"NICK!" Luke called again, pulling his friend out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Hurry!" Luke practically begged.

Looking around, he found nothing that looked like gift material. So he did only thing he could think of, "Here Clem!" He called, holding out his half eaten sandwich.

"For me?" Clementine asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. It's all yours." He offered her a small smile.

Letting Luke's locks drop from her tiny hands she approached the man she had labeled, her "boyfriend".

"That's so nice of you." She said, eyes watering. Accepting his gift, she wrapped her little arms around his waist. "Thank you. I'll treasure it always!"

"You do that." Nick replied.

Pulling away, she held the sandwich up and said, "I'll name you Nicolas Jr."

Nick jaw nearly dropped and he shook his head. "You're not name a fucking sandwich after me."

Ignoring him, Clementine turned to her friend. "Come on Sarah."

"Clementine, he gave you a sandwich!"

"I know, isn't he so sweet." She beamed.

"That's not a real pre-" Seeing Nick shaking his head, she stopped herself.

"Real what?" Clementine asked, with an adorable little head tilt.

Anyone who saw the kid at that moment probably would not believe Nick if he told them that she was a possessed demon child, who tried to kill his friend. They'd probably just assume she was an innocent little thing, and his warning would go ignored.

"Nothing, Clem." She held out a hand to the girl, offering her a warm smile, "Come on. Lets go play."

Nick let out relieved breath, he'd have to thank Sarah later. Hopefully she didn't use this against him.

"Alright." Clementine allowed the older girl to take her hand and lead her from the room.

"Careful Sarah!" Nick heard her call. "You'll smash him!"

Luke and Nick exchanged a glance. Luke's hair was sticking out of place and he rubbed a hand over his neck as he stated, "That girl is really something."

"She is." Nick had to agree. His stomach growled and a realization hit him. "I gave her my sandwich."

* * *

_**I have another one planned as well, but you'll probably have to wait until tomorrow. Please review! And gimme some more ideas for one-shot if you will?! **_

_**PEACE!  
**_


End file.
